Ask Gaara!
by angel-temptations
Summary: Ask him anything you want....you'll get an answer, promise! Who knows maybe a few surprise visitors? Maybe not?
1. Intro

**ASK GAARA**

Got questions you want answered? Want Gaara's opinion on a certain subject?

Then get your fingers typing because for a limited time only Gaara's willing (**Gaara**: "More like being forced") to give you answers. Who knows, we might even have a few surprise visitors!

**Me: "**Say hello Gaara !"

**Gaara:** "..."

**Me:** "_I SAID SAY HELLO!!!"_

**Gaara:**..."hi."

There you have it folks ! Real life Gaara ready to answer you questions, so push that review button and type away!!!!

**Gaara:** Mumbles something about being in hell.

**Me:** "What you say?!?!"

**Gaara:** "nothing..."


	2. 8 questions 8 answers

**You've got answers**

Hey there! Gaara and I are back and are couldn't wait to answer you questions (**Gaara:** mumbles...liar). Glares at Gaara intensly Anyway, **I **couldn't wait any longer after having a Loooonnng talk with him we finally came to an agreement. So here are the answers and opinions you've been waiting for!!! YAY!!! (.)

**1)**... Hi Gaara. / I was wondering if I could have your opinion on this...

so, there's this guy I like. But he likes another girl. but that girl likes her bestfriend's boyfriend whom SHE set up. Well, should I kill her or would that ruin my chances with the guy I like? (or do you really not care?

Ally (p.s. I think you're cute. /)

**Gaara **- ...What?

**Me:** Smiles sweetly Let me translate to Gaara, he doesn't quite understand girl talk...turns attention to Gaara You better get you shit together or Mr. Munk Munk is going to hell...

**Gaara - **Glares but answers question anyway...I don't care, and I'm not cute, I'm hot.

**Me**: That isn't an answer, now tell her the a real answer.

**Gaara**: It's an option that she wrote...

**Me: **let's out an aggravated sigh "I'm sorry...uh, Alley but Gaara's being an ass right now, I'll keep trying to get a good answer."

**Gaara:** "Like hell you will..."

**Me:** "... NEXT QUESTION!!!!!! "

**2) **hi garra is it true you raped naruto?

**Gaara:** glares WTF DID YOU SAY???

**Me:** Um, what Gaara is trying to say is that he never raped Naruto and you better start running cause his Inner Demon is getting really pissed at your question...Run, NOW...

**Gaara:**Breathing heavy Where the hell did you hear that??? I'm gonna kill em' Gaara mysteriously vanishes.

**Me: **Gaara, just to let you know I still have MR. MUNK MUNK!!!

**Gaara:** Poofs back instantly Damn you, why do you always have to cut my fun short?

**Me: **Notices the blood on Gaara's shirt...(O.O) backs away slowly...um,...next question...

**3) **Dear Gaara,

If Naruto and Sakura comes to you and says, who do you rather want to go out with, who would you choose?

Also, remember Gaara, if you pick Naruto that means you're gay, and if you pick Sakura, that means... you're mean, because Sakura should be going out with someone else, because she is... well, she deserves better, so, pick Sakura, and you're a meanie.

Choose wisely!  
--lolsuzie. XD

P.s. to angel-tempations: are you going to be okay with this question? haha, i'm gunna keep reviewing for your story, haha.

X)

**Gaara:** ...You do know I have a demon inside of me, don't you? Tecnically, everyone else already considers me dangerous so why would I care if I was a meanie? I would pick Sakura and then kill her.

**Me:** AWWWWWW!!!! Gaara said meanie! That's so cute and unexpected! This is going down in history!!! And of course, I'm fine with your question

**Gaara:** growls ...next question.

**4) **I have a question: Why don't you just use your sand on Angel-Temptations to get out of there? form, SlythrinXprincessX16 AKA:Emily.

**Gaara:** Believe me I have tryed but that bitch won't die...

**Me: **Liar, what Gaara is trying to say is that he is perfectly willing even though he won't admit it.

**Gaara:** That's a bunch of bullshit. I hate it here but I'm being forced by blackmail. Bitch...

**Me:** Just be lucky I haven't had to use the pictures...smirks

**Gaara:** What pictures? Tell me know or perish.

**Me:** ATTENTION- Who Ever Would Like A Baby Picture Of Gaara Completly Nak-

**Gaara:** tackles Angel-temptations to the ground Give me the pictures!!! (Gaara is on top of Angel-chan)

**Me:** ...blush N-next question Attempts to try and push Gaara off

**5)** yay! I love Gaara!  
Do you still have that teddy bear you had when you were little? Do you like candy? How about chocolate?

**Me:** Smirks Actually it's right here in my ha-

**Gaara:** tackles Angel-chan agian No I don't have it, and the only sweets I like is chocolate covered strawberrys...covers mouth...You didn't hear anything!!!!! Glares

**Me:** Sure we didn't...Anyway, get the hell off me before people start thinking things!!! Now where was I? Oh yeah! Next question!

**6) **Dear Garra,

WHy do people say you're gay ( I know you're not my little panda-kun, but...Yeah they do) and if you had to choose who to go out with would it be 1.)Me 2.)Sakura (hate her) 3.)another fangirl that would do worse to you then us.? oh and this is from my friend...Jenny: I LOVE YOU GARRA!

**Gaara:** I don't know why they say stupid shit like that, go ask them. And don't call me Panda-kun or I'll kill you. They say the same thing about Naruto and Sasuke but I know that's a lie cause I saw Sasuke and Sakura making out behind a tree in the forest. The only truely gay people are Gai and that weak shit head with bushy brows.

**Me:** I knew it!!!! Anyway, will you stop cussing so much? Well, time for the next question.

**7) **(a girl with blood red eyes,red and black hair, large angel wings, wolf ears, lions tail and bird claws for feet poofs into room and hugs Gaara) I love you Gaara! I can really relate, I absorbed the power of an entire planet within me to destroy a certain race I shall not name but killed my people in the process. I am wondering if you could help me on controling the dragon within me when I transform? I have staged transformations where I become less like a person and more like the dragon untill I'm in full form.

**Gaara:** Touch me agian and die. As for your your special demon, I've never heard of it so it can't be a strong as you say it is. Besides, if you can't learn to control it yourself you truly are weak.

**Me:** But didn't your demon take over on question # 2?

**Gaara:** smirks I let him take over cause I wanted that person to die. Nobody starts rumors about Gaara...

**Me:** Whatever, we'll it's time for our last question! I'm so excited Gaara, aren't you excited?

**Gaara**: No...

**Me:** Party pooper.

**Gaara:** "..."

**8) **What was it like when you were fighting Naruto? I LOVE YOU GAARA!

**Gaara:** ...Boring...

**Me**: Is that all you've got to say??? Give a good answer!

**Gaara:** I'm just telling the truth.

**Me:** Haven't you ever heard of never letting the truth get in the way of a good story?

**Gaara:** ...No

**Me:** Sweatdrop You are so...so...ARRGGGHHHH!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, thank you for your questions and I'm sorry if he didn't give you the answer you wanted. This entry toke forever but I bet it's really short when I post it up. I'm sorry if I seemed crazy, I'm really not all that bad (**Gaara: **Yeah right) but you'd be crazy too if you had to deal with this...asshole for 24/7.

Ja ne for now,

Angel-temptations and Gaara ()


	3. We're back!

We're Back!!!!

Gaara and I are back to answer your awesome questions! I was previewing some of them before I gave them to Gaara, man, I'M SO EXCITED!!!!

(Gaara: Oh joy...)

1) Haha, that was a weird answer. Here's another question!

Dear Gaara,

Have you ever eye-groped a girl? If you did, GOOD FOR YOU! (;D) If you didn't you are actually GAY that means you think dirty thoughts about Naruto.

NOW CHOOSE! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Ja ne Angel-temptations!...Mr. Sandman.  
--lolsuzie. XDD

xxxxxxxx

Gaara: Oh god, I thought we got rid of you last time...

Me: LOL!!! (laughs really hard) I got to go to the bathroom and you better answer her question while I'm gone. (runs to the bathroom).

Gaara: ...(mumbles) yes.

Me: WHO!!! WHO??? WHO!!!

Gaara: When did you get here?

Me: Stop stalling, answer her!...Do I need to remind you of our deal?

Gaara: (growls then smirks) I did answer her question, she never asked who...(smirk grows wider)

Me: Damn, next question. (gets a weird feeling someones staring at her)

xxxxxxxx

2) GAARA WILL RULE THE FRICKIN THE WORLD. here's Q #1 why sand? why not blood? #2 i have two bffs, and we all like da same guy. now were all fightin'. should i take him wit out dem knownin', or just kill dem? JK! LOL!:D LOVE UR EYES! BYE!

xxxxxxxx

Gaara: Why sand? Why sand? What kind of question is that? I have a sand demon sealed in side of me or do I need to remind you? Besides, blood dries up quickly, especially in the desert, that, and, it can't form in to a first so I can crush my victims bodys senseless while I watch the life slowly leave their eyes. (smirks) Kill them.

Me: (backs away slowly) (O.o)...That's nice, um, next question.

xxxxxxxx

3) YOU CANT KILL ME!! IM INVINSIBLE!! I run in and hugs Gaara so much By the way, how do you make chocolate covered strawberries? I know how, but how do you Suna nin do it?

Gaara: Why would you ask something so stupid? We make them the same way you make them, melt chocolate and dip the strawberry in it. Are you a freak? Do you want some sadistic answer cause I have a demon in me? We'll here's a thought. We burn the bodys of the dead, wafting in the smell of dead corpses, while we melt herseys chocolate, using their skull as a container. Then once that is done, we take a stawberry and stick it though the eyeball in order to get the perfect amount of chocolate. There ya happy?

Me: (O.o) Gaara, are you ok? You've been acting very demonic today. Plus, you've got very detailed in that answer.

Gaara: ...It may have crossed my mind once or twice...

Me: (gulp) I think you just made atleast 5 people vomit. Nice going...

Gaara: Good, it'll be better if she doesn't come back.

Me: Gaara! That is so rude! I can't believe you! Here she is being nice enough to review and all you do is insult her? Your such an ass!

Gaara: So?...

Me: (glares) Next question, by the way I'm sorry if he hurt your feelings or made you sick in any way.

xxxxxxxx

4) ..OK but you didn't answer my second question... Sakura and a crazed fangilr pops up next to me Both: Yeah! Which one!?!  
Swetdrops umm ok... But yeah and I wanna see you try...Buckets of water pop upTee hee...

Gaara: Damn, I thought she would have forgotten.

Me: You can't fool the fans! Now your forced to answer her question!!

Gaara: I'm forced to answer every answer, bitch.

Me: Dickwad!!!

Gaara: Shit-face!!!

Me: Ass-hole!!!

Gaara: Slut!!!

Me: Whore!!!

Gaara: fangirl!!!!

Me: ...Answer the question... (goes in the corner and cries)

Gaara: Weak...Sakura and then kill her. I hate fangirls.

xxxxxxxx

5) Oh I have a Question. Gaara, what do you think of all the fanart pics people make of you, both the cute and the sexy ones? p.s. I luv you Gaara-kun!

Gaara: I can't blame them, I am super hot. (turns to angel-chan) Isn't that right, fangirl?

Me: ...

Gaara: (grows impatient)

Me: ...

Gaara: Well? Arent you gonna make some smart-ass commernt about me being cocky?

Me: That's not what fan-girls do, remember?

Gaara: (growls) I like fanart unless it makes me look weak. Next question.

xxxxxxxx

6) If you must know Gaara the reason that no one has heard of my particular demon is that I wiped their memories of it. (sits next to angel-temptations) Anyway I'd whoop your fucking ass in a fight as I'll melt your sand and you can't control glass. (girl glows) hello? I apologize, my darker self must've taken over my body. (hands Gaara chocolate covered starwberries) What is or was your teddy called?

Gaara: Yeah, I'd like to see that...I hate yo- (eyes the strawberry) Hn. Your alright.

Me: ...(mumbles) His teddy bears name is Mr. Munk Munk.

Gaara: Damn, and here I thought she forgot how to talk.

Me: (smiles) Hey! Gaara's the next Dr. Suess!!!

Gaara: That barely rhymed, you can't even count that.

Me: We'll I did so get over it...I still can't believe you called me a fangirl. Do you have any idea how much of an insult that is to some girls?

Gaara: No, and I don't care. Next question.

Me: Since when did you start caring so much about the fans? (smiles suggestivly)

Gaara: It's not like that.

Me: Sure it isn't...Next question

xxxxxxxxx

7) I'm BACK! anyway, on to the most important question in the universe: Truth Or Dare?

Gaara: Why must the annoying one always return?

Me: Cause' they love you soooooo much! I was so excited when I read this question! Answer it!!!! Answer it!!!!!

Gaara: ...no

Me: You have too!!!! Please? Do it for me? (puppy-dog pout)

Gaara: Damn it! Truth

Me: Come on that's sooooooooo sissy!

Gaara: (glares) Fine, Dare! But if I have to kiss, lick, rub, grind, massage, bite, or touch you, in any way, I'm out.

Me: Wow...I never knew you had such a perverted mind Gaara! Ohhhhhhh...

Gaara: (blush) I don't know what your talking about!

Me: (gets an idea) (walks over to Gaara) So this doesn't bother you the tiniest bit? (gets on top of him while making seductive cicles on his chest with index finger) Ohhhh, Gaara, your so tense. (massages his chest).

Gaara: Uh,...um...(nosebleed)

Me: HA!!!!! HA!!!!! HA!!!!!! That was freaking hilarious!!!!!! You've got to try it!!!

Gaara: (glares while blushing) (mumbles)..tease

Me: ... Uh, anyway, I can't wait for you guys reviews so click that button and type away while I help clean up all Gaara's blood. BYE!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some of these answers were unexpected and weird (gets the feeling someones checking her out agian) What the? Oh well, C ya next time! (Gaara: The next time I'll see them is in hell, don't review) Don't Listen to Gaara, he's still made about the joke I played on him. Well Adios Amigos!!!!!


	4. Finally!

Finally!!!! Gaara wouldn't come out of his room, so it took forever to read your letters.

Well here goes nothing. Question 1!

Gaara: Oh god, here she goes again.

1) I saw a picture of you asking Lee if he knew where some boobies were. Are you obsessed with boobies or did someone make that up?

Gaara: This is the reason I wouldn't come out of my room.

Me: Answer the question.

Gaara: (sigh) No I'm not obsessed with them, their nice but I perfer a different part of the womans body.

Me: PERV!!!!! YOU, YOU, (faints)

Gaara: (looks at angel-chan) Finally...(looks at readers) Besides I hate Lee, I would have killed him if it wasn't for his gay sensei.

Me: (wakes up) Wow thats harsh but true...Next question.

2)um... I dare you to run up and down the streets of Konaha and the Suna in a frilly pink tutu yelling: I'M A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS!CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!  
this dare brought to you by: Emily

Gaara: ...no

Me: (laughing uncontrollably) That's hilarious...wait! You HAVE to do the dare!!!! Please...

Gaara: NO

Me: (puppy dog pout)

Gaara: ...(Gaara's thoughts: MUST RESIST)

Me:...please?

Gaara: No

Me: (sighs in defeat) fine but you have to tell us your deepest darkest secret...(smiles evilly)

Gaara: (mumbles) ...damn

Me: go on...

Gaara: If I tell you this will you shut up?

Me: YES! YES! YES!!!!!

Gaara: (Mumbles)...

Me: what?

Gaara: I like someone, I think their hot, there, ya happy???

Me: (gasp!!!!!) Who????

Gaara: I told you a secret so why would I tell you another one?

Me...Because.

Gaara: No, next question.

I have another one and I'll probably think of more later --...anyways..What do you think of the Teen Titans, mostly Raven.

Me: ROBIN RULES!!!! (holds up a robin poster)

Gaara: (Growls) SAND COFFIN!!! (The poster is ripped to shreds by a giant wave of sand)

Me: HEY!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?! (anime tears)

Gaara: I don't want to see a fag with a mask look at me all day.

Me: You are so cruel.

Gaara: (smirks) good... Raven, she has a man voice.

Me: ...See what I'm talking bout'?

Gaara: next question

Me: Stop taking my lines!!!

Gaara: (smirks) Next question...

Me: Arggghhhh!!!

Ok, I've got a few questions:

1. What's it like to get beat by Deidara?  
2. What's it like to die?  
3. Would you mind if I kidnapped you from the author?  
4. How come you don't unleash Shukaku when you're pummeled unconscious, but when you sleep you unleash him, whether you want to or not?  
5. Have you gone through puberty yet?  
6. If so, did you ask your brother and sister about it?  
7. If so, what did they do?

Gaara: Do I Really have to answer all these?

Me: Yes.

Gaara: (sigh) Hmmm...why don't you go find out? I don't know let me kill you, maybe, because Shukaku's an ass, Yes, No, They didn't do anything cause I've never asked them.

Me: Huh?

Gaara: I answered them in order.

Me: okay...Next-

Gaara: Next question

Me: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT????

Gaara: No.

Me: (Glares)

takes deep breath why don't you have eyebrows? how do you deal with your siblings? I agree with Temari that beating up younger brotehrs is fun! Do you ever sing the F.U.N song from spongebob? is it true they have a build-a-bear in Suna? why did you call Sasuke spicy? bleck he sucks! is Kankuro really fat or is it just his suit? more later by snuffums

Gaara: I don't know, I hit them when they get on my nerves, no I hate spongebob, no, no, no its the suit.

Me: Um...Next Question!!! Ha! I beat you!!!! In your face!!!! HA HA HA!!!!!

Hahaha this is great!! Hey Gaara I have a question acualy several! Will u go out with me?!?! I'll make u chocolate covered strawbarries!

Hey angel I just went to ur Bio and found out ur b-day was on June 6 HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Mine was on June 7! I'm now 16!!

Gaara did u give angel a present? If u did what was it? If u didn't well that's just mean. U should go get her something! smiles

Do any of u guys like Prince of tennis? Great anime! Hey Garra can u read some of my fics and tell me waht u think? Plz! more chocolate cvered strawbarries!!

Here's another do u like Hinata? Because during the exames u stared at her with soft eyes when she was fighting her mean cousin. I really want to know!! U guys look so cute together!

Ok that's all the questions I have...for now...  
Update soon plz!!

summer-loven-2  
P.S I LOVE YOU GAARA!

Me: YEAH! Why didn't you give me a present? I would have give you one...

Gaara: (sighs) Here...(hands angel-chan a dimond and ruby studed ring)

Me: (GASP!!!!!!!!) OMG!!!THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU NOW AND I TAKE BACK ANYTHING I EVER SAID!!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!! (hugs garra)

Gaara: Hn. Back to the question.

Me: Gaara are you...blushing? Awwwwww...

Gaara: (trying to hide blush) No...ANYWAY...back to the question.

No I won't go out with you, but I'll gladly accept the strawberrys, I'll THINK about reading your stories, I just gave her angel a present because your big mouth had to remind her, and no I don't like Hinata I was just bored...and tired. I've already told you guys, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE...NEXT QUESTION.

7)Wow...is that how you REALLY make chocolate covered starberries? and yes, i mean STARberries. i dont know why though...OF COURSE I WOULD ASK SOMETHING STUPID! im a retard...) Btw, your so wrong, IM BACK!! mwahahahahaha!! bleh...

Me: What are starberrys?

Gaara:...die.

Me: GAARA!!!!! I'm soooooo sorry. He didn't mean it.

Gaara: Yes I did.

Me: STOP THAT! I still love you tru-viet, even if Gaara's a big meanie.

Gaara: Can we get this over with? I don't know what a starberry is so...Next Question.

8)(watches the blood drip) I didn't know you really did have a perverted mind Garra-Kichi...(smirks and Joins Angel-Temptations on your lap then running my index finger slowly and tesingly down your neck and watches as your nosebleeds even more;gets up) Hahahahahaha, Your right Angel this is fun...For you and me and possibly...Garra.(Smiles and Highfives Angel)

Gaara: ...I hate you.

Me: Oh, come on Gaara, it was just a joke...

Gaara: ...Still.

Me: I personally think shes kinda cool, at least she knows how to take a JOKE.

Gaara: Hn...

Me: Uh...Next Question.

LOVE YOU GAARA! -gives chocolate covered strawberries- Do you like chocolate covered cherries too?

Gaara: (takes the strawberry) no.

Me: I like chocolate cherries!!!!

Gaara: (smirks) Hey angel. Do you think I'm sexy?

Me: W-w-what? Umm...

Gaara: (smirks) (Then slowly get on top of angel) Does this bother you? (Slowly and seductively rubs the strawberry across his lips and then takes a bite) Mmmmm. Yummy.

Me: (blushing) Ummm...Next question?

Gaara: (smirks)

10) Mr. Munk Munk? Is the bear part monkey part bear?

Gaara: (naarows eyes and quickly gets off Angel) What the hell did you say? Are you making fun of Mr. MUNK MUNK?!?!?!?

Me: (still can't believe what Gaara did) Uh-oh...

Gaara: No he's not part monkey! I was FIVE!!!!!

Me: Maybe we should move on to the next question...

Gaara: (breathing heavy)

11)(seductively massages Gaara's shoulders whilst making seducing noises)angel, your right. This is really fun!

Gaara: Will you stop already??? I get the point.

Me: I still can't believe you did that on question 9!!!!

Gaara: It was pay-back, besides, I know you liked it...

Me: ...(mumbles)...did not...

Gaara: Sure you didn't...

Me:...Since when did you get so talkative? Now you won't shut up!

Gaara:...Hn.

Me: ARGHHHH!!!!!

Well, Thanks for stopping by and I'm sorry if Gaara was acting REALLY oc but I think all those chocolate strawberries have gone to his head. Well till next time!

Gaara, Angel, and Mr. MUNK MUNK!!!!!


	5. Voting time

Ask Garra!!!!

We're Back...AGIAN!!!!! Anyway, I'm so sorry we didn't update. Garra tried to run away on the vacation and we missed our plane. Yes we did go on vacation, my profile said so if you ever pay attention!!! Sorry, I'm a little moody..Wait, where's Garra??? (goes and looks behind the couch).

Garra: I'm right here dumbass...

Me: (glares intensely) Don't start...

Garra: Lets just get this over with...

Q1:kneels down on one knee and holds Gaara's hand if I promise you eternal love, friendship and support no matter what, would you marry me?! kisses his hand gently

Garra: (looks passionately into your eyes)

Me: (gasps)

Garra: (still looking passionately into your eyes while background music starts to play)

Me: Awwwww

Garra:...no

Me: GARRA!!! How can you lead her on like that??!! What Happened?!?!

Garra: What do you think this is? A soap opera?

Me: (mumbles)...no, next question.

Q2: Can't Hold Gaara Fan-Girl Side Back Any Longer (glomps Gaara) Yes I am a Gaara Fan-Girl. AND PROUD OF IT! you Gaara are just too cute and Nose-Bleedingly Smexy. anyway, where was I...oh Yea, Gaara What Is your biggest fear...If you have one, like my fear of Spiders...speaking of fear, I dont like how people call you a monster, I personally would never think of you as a monster no matter what you do. (hugs Gaara and gives him bowl of chocolate coverd strawberries)

Garra: Damn. (turns to angel-chan) I told you we should have stayed in hawaii.

Me: Garra, Garra, Garra, You can't always run from life's problems.

Garra: I know, I've tried getting away from you for months.

Me: Your such a liar! You only hide cause you didn't want to leave the island!!! Jerk. Answer the question...

Garra: My biggest fear is...fangirls. (smirks) Get away before I act in self defense...(smirks more)

Me: (sweat drops) Next question.

Q3: Dear Gaara,

Are you hungry like the wolf?

-Jayde

Me: Okkkaaaaayyy. We've never had that question before...Kinda weird...

Garra: I prefer not to answer the question...I don't trust you...

Me: Come on Garra!!!

Garra: (sighs) No, I have enough Strawberries to last me another 3 weeks. Now can we please read the next question????

Me: (eyes him suspiciously) Why?

Garra: I told you, I don't like answering these questions...here (hand her the next question.

Me: Wait! Why did you have it in the first place?

Garra: No reason...

Me: You read it beforehand didn't you??? I'm the only one allowed to do that! It's not fair you read it before me!

Garra: Just read it already!!!

Me: Calm down. Sheesh.

Q4: Garra, Why not?!? TT I'm soo sad... no one will listen to my dares... Fine then, you have to do a different one! Muahahahahaha! You have to... um make out with Angel-Chan! You know you want to! By the way... please don't kill me. You can't because you don't know where I live so ha! and if you do, I'll sick Deidara on you.  
I ever remain your obedient dare-er, Emily, the Sltyherin Princess.

Garra:(smirks)

Me: NO!!!

Garra: Come on you have to do what the dare says...

Me: Do I look like I want to die???? Your fan girls would kill me! NO!

Garra: Come here.

Me: No!!! (Is suddenly trapped in sand and slowly being pulled toward Garra) No!!!!

Garra: (smirks more) Whats wrong?

Me: STOP! This is rated K+!!!! It's bad for the fans!!!

Garra: Do you think I've ever cared what other people thought?

Me: I don't know! Let me go!!!! Now!!!

Garra: (Grabs Angel-chan by the wrist)

Me: Wait!!! I thought we we friends Sltytherin Princess!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?

Garra: Stop talking, I can't kiss you when your talking to someone else...

Me: ...What the hell? I can't believe you would do that! WHY?!? WHY?!? WH- (feels Garra's lips crash onto hers and sand wraps around them).

Me: Help! (Scary silence)

**3 MINUTES LATER**

Garra &Angel-temptations: (sand barrier finally goes away)

Me: (glaring at Garra with insane hatred) I...HATE...YOU.

Garra: ( smirks while licking his lips) I know.

Me: (turn around angrily) NEXT QUESTION!!!! NOW!..

Q5: Aww darn...Oh well, u weren't my type anywayz. I just asked for kicks! Besides I like someone Now, MORE Questions! Are you having fun? Do u think i have a chance with Lee? Or maybe ur brother? Do u like Angel? how do u feel about x2 chocolate cookies? They are really yummy! Humm i guess i could do what everyone is doing and tease u by getting on ur lap and nibble on ur ear or something but...i'm not like that so no worries for me and i kinda think it's wrong, I know its a joke, but still. This fic is rated K+! if all this stuff about u trying to ge into angle's pants are here then i think Angel sould change the rating. What is ur dream girl? I know random change in topic, I'm just weird like that. Do u think I'm weird? How do u feel about the Lee/Gaara fics out there?  
Ok that's what i got! have fun!  
Summer-loven-2  
gasp! Do u think i should change my pen name? Ok that was the last one!

Me: I need a drink...(goes into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.)...Did you think I was about to drink alcohol???

Garra: Yes I'm having lots of fun and I can't wait to answer a particular question coming later. (smirks while looking at Angel-chan) -

Me: Wait!!!! WHAT DOES IT SAY?!?!?!

Garra: It's rude to interrupt someone. Anyway, I honestly don't care about you and Lee, so whatever, I've never had a x2 Chocolate cookie, and who ever said about getting into angel's pant?

Me: (chokes on water and starts gagging profusely)

Garra: Do I look like Sasuke? He's the one who either wants to get in Sakura's pants or is gay with Naruto. Back to the questions. My dream girls a dream. Idiot. Yes, you are really weird, and as for those fics I want to rip them up and give whoever wrote them a piece of hell. Does that answer you question? By the way, change your name. It's not summer anymore dumb ass.

Me: Garra be nice!

Garra: Whatever.

Q6: And I love you Garra-kichi (smiles) thanks Angel you're cool yourself  
(Pouts and watches Garra does that to Angel)  
No fair...Lucky!...Oh well...  
Here you go Garra for my well intentioned joke.(hands him 2 boxes of choco strawberries and smiles and kisses you then runs away giggling a little)

Me: Can I have one?

Garra: What?

Me: A strawberries. Please?

Garra: ...

Me: Pretty Please?

Garra: ONLY ONE. (hands Angel-chan a tiny strawberry).

Me: (smiles real big) Aww, Thank you Garra-kun! I take it back when I said I hated you!

Garra: (looks away) Hn.

Me: Next question, please.

Q6: Hey Gaara.  
... you like angel, don't you. Chocolate covered strawberries? Well I don't like them so here. gives Gaara a ton of choco strawberries  
Doesn't that gourd hurt your back?  
see you later, Gaara.

Garra: Hn.

Me: Me and Garra are JUST friends! Isn't that right Garra?

Garra: (Walks away)

Me: Garra?

Garra: (smirks) Sure, just friends...By the way, when you feel pain like a demon taking over your body nothing else seems to hurt nearly as much. (Yawns.) Can we get this over with?

Me: Fine. Next question.

Garra: Here. (Hands Angel-chan, a envelope)

Me: No.

Garra: (Tries to look innocent) What are you talking about?

Me: You know what I'm talking about! The last one made me kiss you, we are NOT reading that one!!!!!

Garra: (smirks) Fine, then I will.

Q6: angel, I dare you to pole dance for Gaara(think of it as a way to make him have another major nosebleed). If you won't Gaara will have to strip for you, either way the person will only strip down to underwear.

Me: WHO EVER SAID I WAS TAKING DARES?!?!?!

Garra: Me.

Me: NO YOU DIDN'T!!!

Garra: Your taking dares. (smirks) Go on.

Me: Damn...I refuse.

Garra: You can't do that.

Me: Why? You did it before!!!

Garra: (clearly annoyed)

Me: I'll tell my deepest, darkest secret! (thinks for a minute) I've go it! Ready? Ok, here it is-

Garra: (still annoyed) Say it already!

Me:...Who got your panties in a wad? Anyway, I'm afraid of being assassinated by European ninjas.

Garra:...Wait. (rereads question). Either you strip, or I strip.

Me: What part of K+ rating do you not understand???

Garra: I think we're past K by now.

Me: Too bad. I'm not changing it.

Garra: Fine then I will.

Me: We might lose fans!!!!

Garra: And thats a bad thing, how?

Me: What do you mean is that a bad thing? Of course it's bad! We can't just abandone the people!

Garra: Fine, we'll have a poll. If you think we should up the rating type 'sandman' but if you think we should keep it the same rating type 'temptations'. Understand?

Me: You can't do that!

Garra: To bad, just did. Anyway, back to the dare.

Me: No!

Garra: (smirks) Fine, I know how shy you are so I'll go.

**(Q MUSIC)**

Garra: (starts taking off clothes slowly)

Me: (Blushes) Oh. My. God. (covers eyes). Garra, Put on your clothes Now!!!!!

Garra: (gets ready to take off pants)

Me: STOP! YOU SICK FREAK!!!!

Garra: (pulls down pants to reveal Garra in black, silk boxers). You can look now, I'm dressed.

Me: (uncovers eyes) You- AHHHH! (covers eyes again while blushing)

Garra: (smirks) What's wrong?

Me: You Liar!!!

Garra: (Sits down next to Angel-chan) I'm sorry. (wraps arm around Angel)

Me: GET OFF!!! (tries to pry Garra's arm off here waist)

Garra: I said I was sorry. Will you forgive me if we move on to the next question?

Me: (mumbles)...maybe.

Garra: Okay, here we go.

Me: OC, much?

Q7: good day host, or should I say former host. I am the sealing statue that Akatsuki uses to hold the nine demons, which are aspects of my true form. My question is this: knowing that my rebirth upon the joining of all nine demons will be the end of the world, would you willingly take Shukaku back into yourself to stop me?

...would you?

Garra:Who are you?

Me: (stops trying to get away from Garra and turns attention to you) Why are you talking if your a statue?

Garra:Why do you care?

Me: Are you sure your a statue if you talk? Wait, are you saying your gonna kill me?!?! (starting to grow angry).

Garra: (Lets go of Angel) Seriously, who are you?

Me: Prepare to die. (Stops and thinks) Your lucky I don't know where you live. (Glares)

Garra: (sighs) Sure. Besides, I can control Shukaku now. Angel calm down.

Me: I'M STAYING THE HOST!!!!

Garra: Okay, next question.

Q8: Hello. I am Skullbladeshand. My question is, if I told you I can get you out of that room with otherworldly powers, and I replaced and saved Mr. Munk Munk by using a Shadow Clone Jutsu while she was distracted, would you want me to get you out?

Garra: I doubt you actually could. I'm a demon, for god's sake, if I could get out, I would.

Me: (giggle) How ironic.

Garra: What?

Me: You said "I'm a _demon_, for _god's_ sake." I find it amusing. .

Garra: Hn. Angel doesn't get distracted.

Me: Oh SHINY!!! (runs over to pick up a quarter)...Hm..What did you say Garra? I wasn't paying attention.

Garra: (sweat drops) As I was saying, nice try, but I doubt you could.

Me: (plays with quarter).

Garra: Theres no reason to even answer your question so I'm moving on.

Q9: oh my luvely gaara. i will kidnap you and stuff you in my closet! and ill take Mr. MUNK MUNK so you wont be afraid of the dark. and then the blood will rain down... BWA HAHAHAHAHA i bet your afraid of the dark. im right im right i know i am! and i dare you to give angel a hug, because you are so mean to her, and if you dont you have to say that you are madly in love with every bald guy in the world!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Garra: Even if you did kidnap me, I would run away. Your a freaky bitch...

Me: I'm sorry! He didn't mean it!!!!

Garra: Yes I did.

Me: Garra...

Garra: ...I'm not scared of the dark.

Me?

Garra: (Gives Angel a hug)

Me????? Umm...Am I being punked?

Garra: No.

Me: Next question?

Q10: oh my little gaara chan!! ur so cute the way u slowly kill ppl to death. oh ur so cute i wanna squeeze you all day! in fact... (grabs gaara and shoves him in closet) now ur mine forever! YAY!! ITS GAARA TIME! my question is... WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?! i bet its cats. or cows. OR BATS! YOU LIKE BATS DONT YOU!! DONT YOU! and to all those ppl who call you emo, i will crush them all with my mighty power! BWAHAHAHAHA! oh and i WILL BE BACK! adios my little gaara chan!! (hugs gaara stealing his wallet) BYE!

Me: What is with all the "BWAHAHAHAHA", now of days?

Garra: I like...bats. Damn. How'd you know? (Looks at you suspiciously AND GETS MAD NOTICING HIS WALLET IS MISSING. Uh-oh.) Fangirls...your mission is to retrieve my wallet. GO!

Me: Whatever. I didn't know that! Cool! Well, That's all the question!!! YES!!!

OMG! THAT TOKE FOREVER!!! From now on we need to update more often! Geez! Well, I know Garra's Oc. I don't know what's got into him lately. He's...nicer? Woah. Weird. Maybe, PMS? (Garra: I heard that!) See? I told you! Well, thanks for the questions!...No More Garra and me questions, it's freaky...I doubt any of you will listen to me but I'm just saying. BTW: I'M SOOO SORRY GARRA FANGRILS! BLAME THE REVIEWERS!!!! Well, we G2G! I know, I know, really loooong update. 7 pages!!!!!

ADIOS!!!,

Garra, Angel-chan, and MR. MUNK MUNK!!!


End file.
